New Age
by Egotistical psycho
Summary: It has been Twenty-four since the earth shattering Fourth Shinobi World War and now peace has finally been spread throughout the Hidden Nations. Since the defeat of Kaguya Otsutsuki, the lands hand banded together to seal her away to ensure that she would not return in the future. (Dont own Naruto#)


**New Age**

**Summary: **It has been Twenty-four since the earth shattering Fourth Shinobi World War and now peace has finally been spread throughout the Hidden Nations. Since the defeat of Kaguya Otsutsuki, the lands hand banded together to seal her away to ensure that she would not return in the future. Now since that day, everyone from their own villages went their separate ways, but the five great villages always kept in contact. For a quick summation, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are the heroes of the Great Nations, but some great shinobi died during the war and some Kage did not make it. We will welcome a new age of heroes and they will set out to make history like their parents. But not for girl. For Airi Kai, being a ninja could be the worst thing she could think of.

**Main Characters of the Fanfic(**Just the basic info with their abilities being revealed through the story)

Name: Airi Kai(Main Character)

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Rank: Genin

Village/Affiliation: Konohagakure no Sato

Appearance: Airi Kai is a thirteen year old girl with a below average height and a thin build. She has very long bright orange hair that falls to her thigh and is tied back into a large French braid with random bangs hanging over her forehead. The girl has flawless caramel skin and cheerful hot pink eyes. She has a heart shaped face with small, lightly glossed lip. Also, on her back, a design of a plus sign in the outline of a circle was etched into her back and not by ink. It is more like a birthmark. She usually wears a grey halter top with no back with a steel plate sew into the stomach with the Konoha insignia and skintight black shorts that reached right above of knees.

Bio: Airi Kai grew up on an island just off the Northeast coast of the Hidden Nation with the residents being a ancient clan only known to the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Her clan was gifted in Sealing, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu, but only through their Dojutsu. Though they were an extremely gifted clan, only two of them actually completed their Dojutsu and reached its final, but even with that, that entire clan met its demise in a mysterious way that the First Hokage could not understand. With the decimated island in shambles, Hashirama brought the Sole Survivor back to the Hidden Nation to grow up in the Leaf, but when he got older, he could see that Airi had only aged two years in the ten years she had lived in the Nations. After this observation, the girl was placed under a series of experiments so that Hashirama could get an idea of why she aged so slowly, but before the studies could concluded, Hashirama died and the studies were put on hiatus until and she was kept away in secret for years. Years later, when she was actually thought of, The Eight Hokage released her of her restraints and let her come out, but she had not seen the world in ages and she had not known that there had been a Fourth Shinobi War. Too many things had change...including her form and shape. She was now a thirteen year old girl which shocked Naruto giving how long she was locked away. But giving who Naruto was, He gave her a home with him, his wife Hinata Hyuga, and their son, Minato Uzumaki. She has lived with the family for a year and she aspires to be Konoha ninja like the current Hokage after hearing Naruto stories and his road to what he became in his pursuit to becoming Hokage. And one day, when Minato reached her age of thirteen, he wanted to become a ninja too and that's when she learned that he was the bearer of the Yin half of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**Team 7**

Name: Minato Uzumaki

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Rank: Genin

Village/Affiliation: Konohagakure no Sato

Appearance: Minato is a short boy with a thin build, while being extremely athletic with it. He has tanned skin with three whisker marks that are identical on his cheek. He has shoulder length messy navy blue hair with it hanging over his headband in the front. His eyes are teal and pupil-less being lifted in joy. The boy usually wears a black vest that is constantly zipped closed with an bright orange hoodie under it that is tucked to black pants that are similar to Naruto's old one. His pouch is strapped to his right thigh.

Bio: Ever since Minato was born, he has been inspired to become stronger than both his father and his mother all Shinobi of the past. Even the Rikudo Sennin. He had the raw skill and talent to become a beacon of hope in the same way as Naruto became a hero for the shinobi of the past. When he began his training at the age of six, that when he got a new sister. A caramel skinned goddess...as he would put Airi Kai. He developed a crush for the girl who dad had just happened to find in the forest. The girl lived with him and his parents and they all trained together and he loved every second of it and none of them never minded how she had never aged, but they were just a bit curious. He was curious because she would be probably eighteen when he twenty-eight so he would not be able to marry her. But now, the two of them are on the same squad with the son of Sasuke Uchiha and the captain is no one other than their teammate's mother, Sakura Haruno. When he turn thirteen and matched the aged of Airi, the two of them had a falling out on a simple mission around the village. He knew she was a strategist, but he was smart too, but it intervened with her plan and she threw a fit and hit him out of blind rage. That punch happened to triggered something that he attempted to keep hidden from her till the day he died. The pain triggered the Nine Tails chakra and that was the day she said she hated him.

Demon/Bijuu: Yin half of the Kyuubi no Kitsune

Summon: He's in line to be enlisted as one of the Toad Sennin

**Next**

Name: Fugaku Uchiha

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Rank: Genin

Village/Affiliation: Konohagakure no Sato

Weapons: A katana

Appearance: Fugaku is the son of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and he has a lean build and is very quick on his feet. He is described as the typical hot guy of the Leaf. The boy is average height for his age being the tallest genin on his team. He has dark pink hair that has two bang framing his face and falling down to his shoulder. At the back of his head, the rest of his hair is tied back in a splitting ponytail that falls to his back and curves into a heart occasionally. He has an oval face with sharp, emerald green eyes. The boy usually wears a sleeveless black shirt with a high collar and a splitting in the front that shows his chest until a rope is tied around his waist in a knot to strap down his Grass Cutter katana at his left waist and hold up his grey pants that reaches down to his calves

Bio: Fugaku inherited this name because of Sasuke's late father. He was born within the Hidden Leaf a year before Minato was born. He lived and trained nonstop will a goal of defeating his father in battle. He grew up alongside Airi due to her being his superior at one point of age. He grew to care about her and her younger brother, Minato. He trained with the girl when he was younger, but that stopped when he hit the age fourteen and she was still thirteen. He proclaimed that he would be the leader of the three of them knowing that Airi would be counted as leader by his own mother.

Likes: His kenjutsu, his family, his friends, the sharingan, and the fact that he can stay calm in any situation.

Dislikes: anything that irritates him

Kekkei Genkai: The Sharingan

**(Story Start)**

**Chapter 1**

An older man stood with his right hand on his hip and his other hand just dangling. The man looked out a window that oversaw a entire village. The man was tall with tan skin. He had a lean build and he has messy sun blond hair, but the top of his head was hid by a cone hat with the kanji for "fire" in the front. He has two long bangs framing his face, but they did not mask the identical whisker mark he has on both his cheeks. He was in his early 40s, but he still looked youthful. The man wore a white, short sleeved cloak that fell down to his calves with red flames at the hems and it read "Eighth Hokage" going down the spine. He also wore a green flak jacket with blue undergarments.

The man was no one other than Naruto Uzumaki, the current title holder of Hokage and he has been that title holder for twenty-three years now. He was the strongest shinobi in history and he had a mass amount of jutsu in his arsenal. And instead of becoming the Jinchuriki of the Ten Tails, he decided to divide the Bijuu up once again and sealed them into Jinchuriki. The man smiled out of the window and looked to the sun. But now, there were new heroes that were about to make their debut, so that means his time was coming to an end. "That mission should be over with now."

**(Scene Change)**

"Argh!" A bandit wearing a face mask hit the ground along with a few more.

Soon, a boy placed his foot on the back of the man with a triumphant grin across his face as he placed his fist on his hips. The boy was Minato Uzumaki, a navy blue hair boy and the son of the current Hokage and also the son of the Head of the Hyuga clan, Hinata Hyuga. His teal eyes closed. "This was nothin'." The boy spoke as his eyes opened and he looked over to his teammate and Jonin Captain, who was rounding up the bodies of the defeated bandits. He looked around and his face drooped down a bit at seeing this again. Here they were in the middle of a mission, and one of his teammates disappeared. She had lived with him and his family for so long, but it was still a mystery to all of them why she did not like to fight.

His teammate that was currently there was a pink haired boy just one year older than him and his Jonin captain was his mother. A average height woman with shoulder length pink hair and emerald green eyes. Minato leaned over and yanked the bandit up by his collar a walk over to his team while dragging the bandit along with him. "Hey, Sakura-sensei," Minato called out as he stopped a few feet away from the older woman and her son.

"Yes, Minato-kun?" Sakura wondered as she lifted to look at him after she tied up a majority of the bandits that were attacking the Star Village.

Fugaku was facing his mother when Minato had come over to speak. He turned his head to the right and looked to the boy. His emerald green eyes studied the human nuisance. He was thinking about her again. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Airi..." Minato looked up to Sakura with lower eyes. "She never participates on any of our missions..." He spoke in a soft voice as he lowered his head. "...and she never...she never speaks to anyone except for father."

Fugaku merely huffed and turned his head away from that boy.

Sakura looked to her bestfriend's son. She gave it a little thought and placed her hands on her hips. Naruto was the one that rescued her from her prison, so of course he would be her only outlet. She sighed. "Minato-kun..." She looked down to the boy. "...Airi Kai's history...have your father discussed it with you yet?"

Minato shook his head.

"Well..." Sakura looked up to the sky with a thoughtful look as she placed her hands on her hips. "...She has...quite the complicated past."

"Complicated past..." Minato looked up to her and blinked a few times not understanding his teacher. "I don't understand." Since they were placed on the same squad together, Airi had never fought except for when father would train her, but they usually did it alone. "You mean, complicated like father's?"

Sakura shook her head. Airi's past was much worst than what Naruto had went through. How does being locked away for a decade and forgotten all about as the years go be sounds? It sounds terrible. And also having her whole clan mysteriously decimated...it would soften anyone. But she did not want Minato worrying about Airi.

Fugaku eyed Minato for a bit. He still did not know Airi's past. It was probably better like this. Giving him, he would try to hurt those who locked her up so long ago. He felt bad about what happened to Airi and it probably did leave her traumatized. She has the raw strength to be a powerful ninja, but something was blocking her mind from actually trying.

**(Scene Change)**

One mile away from the small village Team 7 was in, a short girl sat in a tree with saddened eyes. This was the eighth time this had happened since she was put on Team 7 with two of her best friends. She lifted her trembling hands to look right at them with terrified eyes seeing as her caramel skin shined in the light. That urge she felt so long ago was long gone, but she still remembered it. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head. All of a sudden, lightning crackled around her body until it turned into a full cloak, but it then changed to pink lightning. Her head raised and her eyes snapped wide, but then fell down into a stern position that showed anger and her newly colored orange iris with a teal slit having a spiral all around the darkened edges of her iris.

**End**


End file.
